fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiro Nagasaki
Toshiro Nagasaki, known better as his nickname, The Dual-Bladed Demon, is a powerful Sword Magic Mage, who just recently began to learn Lightning Magic. He is a current member of God Eater, and is a part of the Black Moon Squad. He is best known for his ferocity in battle, as well as the dual blades he uses, earning him his nickname. He is also the older brother of Ichigo Nagasaki, and the two were known as the Twin Demon Brothers. he was, like everyone else, recruited personally by Parius Chitose, at the same time as his brother. Personality Toshiro is a serious, calm and collected man. He rarely raises his voice, and is quick to judge people based on their reputations. He is also extremely protective of his younger brother, only joing God Eater after Parius told him that his brother would come under no harm from any member of the Guild. He is also battle-hungry, eager to see who, or what he will be fighting next. He is also incredibly loyal to any of the members of the Black Moon Squad, and will not hesitate to throw himself into a battle where someone is losing. Appearance Toshiro has shoulde rlength, light pink hair. It is a point of jokes, but Toshiro actually loves his hair color. He has light skin, and has a healthy amount of muscle to him. His eyes are a deep yellow, and seemingly glow whenever he is excited in battle. He wears a heavily cusomized, samurai-like armor, the main colors being black and red. It consists of shoulder pads which become sleeves, tied by a red rope on his chest, which is left open. He then has a black robe over that, and the robe has a red zig-zag design on the left side of it, and he has brown ruekko on his hands. Toshiro also has a whit obi, which holds his dual blades. He wears somewhat loose, black pants, which he finishes with a pair of sandals. History Toshiro doesn't remember, or doesn't want to remember, his parents, as they abandoned him, and his younger brother when he was 5, and Ichigo was 3. Always taking care of his brother, they were soon found by a bandit clan. However, the bandits took advantage of the young boy, essentially makng him their slave. He agreed to it, on the stipulation that his brother never had to become a slave. Toshiro served the bandits for years, each year their treatment of him grew worse. Finally, at 13, Toshiro snapped. Ichigo hadn't been used as a slave up until this point, but the bandits were slowly growing tired of Toshiro being late to serve them, because he would regularly check on his younger brother. The leader had the brothers summoned, and explained to Toshiro that they had to reconsider the deal he made. The leader then struck Ichigo, demanding that he bring him water. it was the last thing he ever did. Snapping from both the shock of what had just happened, and years of torment Toshiro had to go through, Toshiro grabbed two blades, and slew everything in the camp, using his Sword Magic for the first time, though he didn't know it at the time. Leaving the burning remains of the camp with his brother, he swore never to allow anything to happen to Ichigo. The two traveled together, and became bandits of considerable power, earning them the nickname of the Twin Demon Brothers, and Toshiro becoming known as the Dual-Bladed Demon. After many years, they finally came to rest in Brevia City. hearing of this, Parius Chitose, and the first member of the Black Moon Squad, Nagato Hijikita came to greet them and parius asked them to join. At first, Toshiro acted in a very rude manner, before asking the two to leve. It was Ichigo who showed interest in the Black Moon Squad. After an hour, Toshiro also began to show interest, and only joined after Parius said that his brother would be protected against Parius's guild. toshiro became the third to join, after his brother. Magic Power and Abilities Trivia Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mage Category:Black Moon Squad